File talk:SgWWiki.png
Logo --The following is false dialogue:-- *O.M.G. whoever created this is a genius and this should be made the official logo. Immediately! Much better than that current pixelated unfitting logo. Why yes, WarEagle, you have outdone yourself. For a 20 minute work, this is pretty spanking. --ZPMMaker 17:07, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Wow, gee, thanks ZPMMaker for the comment. I sure hope you implement this soon. --WarEagle 17:07, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry WarEagle, looks like I'm forgetting about this. Be sure to hit me 'round couple of times if I forget again. --ZPMMaker 18:20, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks like you forgot already. I'll let this time pass. --WarEagle 00:13, 23 October 2006 (UTC) --End false dialogue.-- ::For the record, the above comments were falsified. Check the page history for proof that I did not add the above messages. In fact, it was WarEagle. ZPMMaker 04:28, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::First of all, how the hell would I have known it took 20 minutes for it to be made? Second, The first comment "I" left says that "whoever created this is a genius," implying that I do not know who it was. Then, "I" go on by saying, "WarEagle, you have outdone yourself." Thirdly, the current version is NOT pixelated. Fourth, the current version does so fit! I don't see any cropping done at all, and it's the official SgW logo, therefore it is the official SgWWiki logo. Cretin. ZPMMaker 04:33, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::I should crop it? And I'm fine, thanks for asking. About yourself? --WarEagle 05:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *I never said to crop it. I said that the current logo is not cropped. Git. ZPMMaker 07:41, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *Beside this argument, the image is quite good. ZPMMaker 07:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *Why thank you. I actually used the dimensions of Wikia's logo when making that. You look swell btw. --WarEagle 22:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) **I think I mentioned this elsewhere, but cannot recall where. If you want it to be the logo, it needs to be 150x150 pixels. ZPMMaker 14:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ***Mmkay that's done. See below. ZPMMaker 14:31, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Changing current logo to I propose the changing of the current logo to the one mentioned in the heading. Please add your name to the appropriate field below in voting. Thanks, ZPMMaker 14:31, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Election Support *ZPMMaker - nominator, *WarEagle finds it visually appealing, great detail, and overall, great. And observe Wikia on Logos where it says logos must have a width of 135 pixels and a height of 155 pixels. Should I change the logo proposed to fit this? Wikia itself doesn't seem to follow this. **No, it needs to be 150x150. That doesn't apply here. Please leave it as-is. ZPMMaker 07:12, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *EnsRedShirt Looks good to me. Oppose Neutral Comments *Ahem, pardon me for jiggling your shoulders, but ... this election is getting a bit lengthy. I say we call it out of session now, eh? And again, I'd like to apologise, ZPMMaker, for any aloofness and the above falsifed comments. :( I'm so sorry. --WarEagle 03:32, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Election ends with three votes in favour, zero votes in opposition. ZPMMaker 05:30, 3 November 2006 (UTC)